wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quahog Pearl
Quahog Pearl is a gemsona created N.R. Wynter. She was Charoite's Pearl who shattered during the Gem War. Her shards are now used as one of Kaolinite's living sculptures. Appearance Quahog Pearl was similar in appearance to other pearls. She had a petite build, ivory skin, violet eyes, and thin lips. Like other pearls, she was quite tall and towered over smaller Gems like rubies and sapphires. She had purple hair that resembled a pixie cut from the front that curled around her jawline, but poofed up from her head. Her hair also had highlights. Her outfit consisted of a purple corset with matching gloves and boots. She wore a bright violet transparent piece of clothing that wrapped around the left side of her body. Her gemstone was located where her nose would have been, half of it buried into her face. Personality Quahog Pearl was almost as pretentious and snobbish as her owner. Although she was a pearl, a low ranking Gem, she thought highly of herself and believed she was one of the best pearls ever made. She was very devoted to her owner, following every order Charoite gave her without fail and would do anything for him. Because of how clingy she was to him, she became very possessive of Charoite. She became extremely jealous of anyone who took his attention away from her. History Quahog Pearl was given to Charoite as a gift for his contributions to Gem society. She had always stood by him and performed her duties diligently. The pearl went with Charoite when he was sent to Earth to work on the Cluster. When he decided to continue his work in secret, he had Quahog Pearl fetch gem shards for him. Despite the danger, she did as she was told. During some commotion, the entrance to Charoite's secret lab was sealed off by rubble. To their surprise, a Gem named Kaolinite appeared claiming she was seeking shelter from the war. Much to Quahog Pearl's dismay, the new Gem eventually became Charoite's assistant after they found a way to make functional gem drones. Some time later, the lab was ambushed by corrupted Gems who dug down into Charoite's lab. He had ordered both Kaolinite and Quahog Pearl to take the experiments and flee. As they were running on a cliff, Quahog Pearl attempted to trip Kaolinite. However, she ended up slipping and falling down from the cliff, shattering her gemstone in the process. After some time later, Kaolinite goes to retrieve her gem shards and places them in a gem sculpture of her likeness. Relationships Charoite Quahog Pearl was romantically attracted to him. The pearl went to great lengths to please him, making sure every thing he asked of her was done perfectly. She was unable to see any of Charoite's flaws and often turned a blind eye from everything he'd ever done wrong. She genuinely wanted what was best for him. Kaolinite Quahog Pearl hated the artisan gem. She saw Kaolinite as a blockade between her and Charoite. The pearl always said very harsh and nasty comments whenever she could. She would gladly see to it that Kaolinite gets hurt or shattered considering she attempted to trip her when they were running from corrupted Gems. Trivia * Quahog Pearl has a slight Russian accent, like Charoite. Gemology * Quahog Pearl is a non-nacreous pearl. This means it's made without nacre. ** Technically, it shouldn't be classified as a pearl. Rather, it's should be classified as calcareous concretions. However, many still call them pearls for convenience. * The formation of non-nacreous pearls are similar to nacreous pearls. It starts when a foreign object get stuck inside shellfish and it secretes liquid around it as a defense mechanism. But instead of nacre, it creates concentric layers around the nucleus. * The main material of non nacreous pearls is calcite. * Non-nacreous pearls are less durable than nacreous pearls and are prone to cracking. * Quahog Pearls come from the shell species Mercenaria Mercenaria or hard clam. ** They are native to coastal waters between the gulf of St. Lawrence and the gulf of Mexico. ** Another name for hard clams is quahog, where the non-nacreous pearl got its name. *** Quahog comes from the Narragansett word "poquauhock" meaning horse fish. * It's said that 1 in 100,000 hard clams will produce a pearl. * Quahog pearls can come in white and brown colors as well as lavenders and purples, which are more rare. * Pearls are birthstones for June. They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name pearl comes from the Latin world perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love. ** Purple colored pearls represent wisdom, creativity, wealth, leadership, royalty, complexity, vitality, pride, mystery, motivation, and passion. Gemstone Gallery Quahog-sheet.png|Quahog Pearl character sheet. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Pearls Category:Organic Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Purple Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Non-nacreous Pearls